


The Palace Of The Golden God.

by Erwin86



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: Jimmy sets out on a journey to find the palace of the golden god and will find much more.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my native language.

Jimmy had been on the road for weeks, looking for the palace of the golden god. He wasn't sure if it really existed or was just a legend, but he was determined to find out. For months he had studied all the stories, maps and everything he needed to get to that legendary and wonderful palace he had heard so much about. He was sure he was close, the vast forest he was in had a different, almost enchanted look.

As he walked into the forest, he could hear the flowing water and the sweetest song he had ever heard.

It was a small waterfall that fell gently into a pond, the sun's rays filtered through the trees, some butterflies and dragonflies flew free, small tree frogs rest among the water lilies but there was something else to attract Jimmy's attention. A beautiful creature with long golden curls, rested in the sun singing softly. Jimmy hid in the bushes, mesmerized by all that beauty and didn't notice that a couple of bows with arrows ready to be shot were aimed at him.

"Are you spying on our lord?" One of the two archers asked him.

"Yeah, I can't deny it," Jimmy confirmed not at all frightened.

"Lower the arches, it is harmless" the two men followed the order but always remained on guard.

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked Jimmy, who was increasingly fascinated by him.

"I was looking for the palace of the golden god," he replied, hoping they could help him.

"The palace of the golden god" repeated the boy "why?" Then he asked him.

"I want to find out if it really exists. I have been traveling for weeks to see its wonders." Jimmy felt more and more attracted to the blond prince, at least he thought he was a prince.

"My name is Robert and they are, Bonzo and Jonesy," he said pointing to the two men. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jimmy"

"Jimmy is a nice name. What I see is a minstrel, can you play him?" Robert asked him, he had a boyish smile on his face.

"Yes, I can play it"

"Then play for me Jimmy and I'll help you"

"Let's sit there, my prince, and I'll play for you, but only if you sing for me." Jimmy hoped he hadn't gone any further.

"I like to sing," Robert told him as they approached the small clearing by the lake, sitting down on the cool grass.

Jimmy began to play and Robert to sing, they were in perfect harmony as if they were made for each other. When they finished playing, Robert took Jimmy's hand inviting him to get up.

"Follow me I'll take you to my palace"


	2. Chapter 2

Could he be so lucky? Was it that simple? Had he found what he was looking for? Could he trust Robert and his guards? Was it the golden god or was it just a deception? Jimmy's mind was full of doubts. In his heart he wanted to follow Robert, but her more rational side was reluctant to do so.

"Jimmy, I understand your doubts but you don't have to be afraid," Robert told him softly.

"I trust you, I can see into your soul, you always want to know and discover new things, you love to venture into unknown places to satisfy your curiosity and I can see in your heart that you will never reveal my palace" his voice was like honey running through Jimmy's veins, it was reassuring, it dispelled any doubts Jimmy had and was now willing to follow Robert to the ends of the earth.

"We have to go into the lake, don't let go of my hand," Robert told him starting to enter the water, Jimmy's heart was beating fast.

The two men, followed by the two archers, approached the foot of the waterfall, the water interrupted its flow, dropping only a few droplets, revealing a finely decorated door behind him.

They entered the door and Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes, there were no walls or massive columns of white marble, there were no gold, silver and gemstones, there were no majestic paintings or woven tapestries but it was all like a huge garden, old and majestic trees, beautiful flowers of all kinds and colors, plants intertwined with each other created some natural gazebos, streams and ponds lay lazily in the fresh grass, Jimmy had no words, he had only read about such wonderful places in old elven tales. 

"This is my house" Robert seemed to glow with a mysterious aura.

"It's wonderful, I've never seen a place like this," Jimmy told him, barely holding back his enthusiasm.

He had so many questions, he wanted to explore everything, he wanted to hear the stories that lived among those trees but he was overwhelmed.

"You need to rest, yours has been a long journey and now you are too full of emotions to venture further," Robert told him, taking his hand.

"No, please, I have so much to ask you," Jimmy told him even though he was feeling very tired.

"You'll have plenty of time after you've rested, you can sleep here" he said pointing to cushions arranged in a cozy alcove, Jimmy, resigned, stretched out comfortably, admitting it was what he needed, Robert sitting next to him began singing a sweet lullaby, stroking Jimmy's soft raven-colored hair making him fall asleep deeply.

"Please tell me it's you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benandanti were linked to a pagan peasant cult based on the fertility of the land widespread in Italy. These were covenants that worked to protect villages and the crops from the evil intervention of witches.
> 
> I wanted to put a legend of my land, modifying it just a little.  
> You can translate "Benandanti" as "well going", more or less, if that helps.

Robert couldn't stop watching Jimmy sound asleep, he was so handsome, he had never felt anything like this for the few adventurers he had met and also because none of them had survived, the blond had a beautiful feeling and hope.

"Robert, my lord, it's time" Jonesy told him pulling him out of his thoughts, he didn't need to add words, Robert sighed sadly.

"Make sure he has some food for when he wakes up and if he can eat, then is he" Robert said, taking one last look at Jimmy and then walking away into the depths of the woods.

Jimmy woke up slowly, a ray of sunshine lit up his face, he looked around to find Robert but he was nowhere to be seen, he thought he would find him by his side and to see those wonderful blue eyes, it was a little disappointed but perhaps Robert will have his duties to perform, he thought to himself.

He got up and looked around a little more to decide where to start but was attracted to a banquet full of fruit and jugs with fresh water and sweet nectar, he also saw the two archers in the distance talking to each other but still no Robert, he was starting to feel sad and a little sore in his heart, as if Robert's absence made him feel bad, just like the loss of your lover. Jimmy knew he had fallen in love with Robert from the moment he saw him.

There was so much choice of fruit, it was so inviting, he poured himself some water into a plain wooden bowl and picked up a pear. Bonzo and Jonesy watched from afar with apprehension, hoping that Jimmy could eat their fruit without dying and when that doesn't happens, the two men ran to Jimmy, almost overwhelming him with their enthusiasm.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling bad?" Bonzo asked him, still agitated.

"Yeah, I'm fine, me, I just feel very sad and my heart hurts like it's heavy" usually Jimmy wasn't good at telling his feelings but he felt free to do so.

"Why isn't Robert here?" Jonesy asked him a little worried.

"Yes, it's like I need to have him by my side" said Jimmy feeling the start of tears, he never thought he would have such strong feelings for someone, he has never been in love before.

"Sit down with us, there is something we have to tell you" Bonzo invited him, pointing to the smooth rocks at the foot of a pond, when they were all seated Jonesy began to speak.

"Robert is the prince of the Benandanti, we protect villages, fields and crops from malevolent witches. One of these witches, the most powerful, tired of being defeated, has placed a curse on Robert and he has been forced to leave from kingdom, Bonzo and me, we have been commissioned by the King to take care of the prince. We have built this palace, to allow Robert to live in peace even if tormented for the curse that afflicts him.

Jimmy was completely absorbed in the story, had heard of them, but never in his life nor had he met one. He wanted to know more and was already sure he wanted to do anything to save Robert, even didn't know what to do.

"What should I do? How can I help?" Jimmy suddenly blurted out more determined than ever.

"Calm down now that we get there," Bonzo reassured him.

"You have passed the first tests that mark the initial part of the curse" continued Jonesy "When you and our prince played and sang together, you were in perfect harmony, and you, Jimmy, are not dead, listening to Robert's voice, you went through the pond and the palace door and you survived, you slept and you ate our food without dying and above all you are in love with Robert and he is in love with you, that's why you can save our prince.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Jimmy was ready, whatever he would have to face.


End file.
